


Глаза и зубы

by Leadlay



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Horror, Not-so-very-graphic violence, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadlay/pseuds/Leadlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир вокруг Уиллоу полон красоты, чудес, огня и тьмы, а еще, конечно, голода.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глаза и зубы

Уиллоу не шевелясь смотрела в потрескивающее, пощелкивающее пламя утихающего костра.  
Она ждала.  
Стояла глубокая ночь. Поляна, полная цветов, тонула в сгущающейся тьме, и тьма эта была так плотна, что успокаивающий, сладкий аромат не проникал за ее завесу.  
Уиллоу смотрела в огонь, вертя в руках зажигалку; то и дело раздавались щелчки — она откидывала крышечку, ощущая ладонью нежный кусочек пламени, и тут же снова закрывала ее.  
Зажигалка щелкала громче, чем костер, потому что костер умирал.  
Возле левой ноги Уиллоу лежала кучка угля и два коротких полена — запас более чем достаточный для одной ночи, — однако она не торопилась подкармливать костер.  
Уиллоу размышляла о голоде.  
Нет, — сегодня ночью она наелась досыта: вечерняя охота на кроликов была удачной. Копье, меткость и, самое главное, терпение ее не подвели.  
Уиллоу по природе своей была нетерпелива, но признавала с неохотой, что терпение вознаграждается в любом из миров. Особенно в этом.  
Уиллоу всегда охотилась на кроликов с копьем. Она не любила ловушки. Связать грубую корзинку из травы и поставить ее над норой — чего бы проще; но это означало, что придется вернуться, чтобы забрать добычу.   
Уиллоу выводило это из себя. Она терпеть не могла возвращаться, запоминать местность, рассчитывать и прикидывать. Она любила движение — стремительно идти вперед, пожирая милю за милей, и видеть все новые и новые чудеса этого мира. Иногда Уиллоу бесилась от того, что ей не хватало двух скучных человеческих глаз, чтобы увидеть все разом.  
Этот мир был прекрасен - его леса, поляны с цветами, тихие болота, разрезаемые ветрами пустоши и, конечно, безбрежные саванны с высохшей на солнце травой. Когда Уиллоу впервые увидела саванну, золотой океан с ленивыми волнами, дышащий медленно и глубоко под чашей болезненно синего неба, — она остановилась на мгновение, а потом сорвалась на бег и мчалась, рассекая сухую траву, пока легкие не смогли больше вдыхать. Тогда она рухнула в это море, катаясь по теплой, мягкой, шуршащей, нагретой солнцем, укрытой травой почве, и жалея только о том, что ей не хватало глаз, о да, и еще зубов, — потому что все вокруг было так прекрасно, что захватывало дух и до сладкой боли сжимало сердце, и на этот мир недостаточно было смотреть, недостаточно было драть руками эту золотую высохшую траву и вонзать пальцы в черную теплую почву, — Уиллоу хотелось вгрызаться в красоту, поглощая ее всю, кусок за куском.  
Этот мир был абсолютно, совершенно прекрасен.  
И так же совершенно пустынен.  
Высокий человек с маком в петлице не предупредил ее об этом.  
Возможно, размышляла Уиллоу сейчас, щелкая крышечкой зажигалки и пробуя огрубевшим пальцем кромку огонька, она сама была виновата. Надо было внимательнее слушать вместо того, чтобы пялиться на алеющие, как пламя, лепестки мака и тлеющий кончик сигары — тот вспыхивал всякий раз, когда человек вдыхал. Конечно, он обитаем, сказал высокий человек с маком в петлице, улыбнувшись и взмахнув рукой, как фокусник. И ты сможешь сжечь их всех. Или съесть, прибавил он, будто они не прерывали разговора, когда Уиллоу очнулась на незнакомой, полной чудес земле, глядя на него снизу вверх. Ну, как тебе больше нравится.  
И чудесный мир _был_ обитаем, но здесь были только кролики, разные птицы, собаки, большие пауки и какие-то дурацкие свиньи — словом, ничего интересного. Уиллоу поедала их, конечно, потому что испытывала голод, но ведь весь голод едой не утолишь.   
В этом с голодом была вся загвоздка.  
Уиллоу вздохнула. Огонек зажигалки лизнул ее ладонь и снова умер, убитый железным хлопком. Тьма клубилась вокруг, боясь подступиться даже к потухающему огню.  
Людей здесь не было. Животные были довольно скучными, не говоря о том, что безобразно одинаковыми на вкус.  
Огонь в этом мире бежал так же быстро, как и в прежнем, и Уиллоу обожала нестись рядом с ним, но за безудержным пиром всегда приходит сожаление, прямо как раньше, только здесь можно не волноваться о надоедливых служителях закона. А вот пепел везде одинаков.  
Конечно, не стоит объедаться, повторяла себе Уиллоу, щелкая крышечкой зажигалки и глядя в угасающий костер. Но, если долго постишься, можно себя и побаловать.  
Кроме огня и скучных животных в мире чудес была тьма. И вот это было действительно интересно.  
Впервые Уиллоу услышала тварь из тьмы в одну из первых ночей в этом чудесном мире — тогда ее слишком увлекло обгладывание костей кролика, и она не успела подбросить веток в костер.   
Когда погас огонь, погас весь мир.  
Но чудеса не исчезли.  
Вокруг воцарилась полная тьма, плотная, но нежная, как воздушный шелк, и абсолютно, совершенно, обжигающе ледяная. Холод мог обжигать так же сильно, как и огонь; Уиллоу знала об этом, но испытала это впервые.  
По ее щеке скользнуло чье-то умерщвляюще-холодное дыхание, вырвавшееся со смесью шипения и свиста из невидимой глотки.  
Невидимой, но такой близкой.  
Уиллоу не хватало ни глаз, ни зубов, и она не могла увидеть тьму во тьме и не могла ее коснуться.   
Тварь не напала. Чудеса в этом мире любят вгрызаться первыми, но это создание не напало, промедлив на какую-то секунду. Вспыхнувший огонек зажигалки — корпус ее казался промороженным на ощупь, — осветил мир. Бесплодная попытка — чуть только зажегся свет, как создание исчезло.  
Уиллоу трясло от злости весь остаток ночи и весь следующий день. Почему огонь обязательно должен нести свет? Почему он хоть раз не может быть темным?  
Значит, дело во времени, решила Уиллоу в конце концов, обратив в пепел подвернувшуюся рощицу и немного успокоившись. Дело во времени. Нужно просто выждать — как во время охоты. Терпение всегда вознаграждается.  
Она часто думала о создании из тьмы, чьи прикосновения обжигали, но рядом с Уиллоу всегда был огонь, и больше оно — она, думала отчего-то Уиллоу, — не приходила. Не подходила близко, возможно — ибо Уиллоу в теплые вечера чувствовала порой холодные, странные порывы ветра, касавшиеся ее рук и лица осторожно и невесомо, и с удвоенной силой, будто озлившись, набрасывающиеся затем на ее походный костер.  
Что же.  
Уиллоу смотрела в костер, впервые с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как гаснет пламя.  
Нужно оставить приманку и просто подождать.  
Тьма становилась все гуще по мере того, как щелкающий, издыхающий костер тускнел. Ее мягкие, холодные шаги, — ткань, паутина, — оборачивались вокруг слой за слоем, невесомо касались загривка. Уиллоу поежилась; волоски на шее встали дыбом. Тьма вставала многомерными, многослойными клочьями, перетекая и формируя нечто.  
Уиллоу перестала щелкать зажигалкой, бездумно сжала ее в кулаке и прижала руку к груди, положив вторую на древко копья.  
Она сидела, не шевелясь, покуда последние угольки в костре становились багровыми от холода и смерти, а потом растворялись во тьме; она сидела, не двигая ни единым мускулом.  
Костер погас.  
Уиллоу распахнула глаза как можно шире, но ничего не увидела.  
Вокруг была чистая тьма.  
Мягкие волны, шелк и дым, прошлись по ее рукам, щекам, шее; внутри этих мягких, округлых клубов таилось что-то острое.  
Стало холодно.  
Очень, очень холодно.  
Уиллоу задрожала сильнее, когда прямо у нее над ухом чья-то глотка с хрипом выдохнула ледяной, обжигающий воздух.  
Это была дрожь жадности и голода.  
Уиллоу покачнулась; копье выпало из ее руки.  
Ледяные руки толкнули ее в грудь, Уиллоу упала на спину, и на нее обрушился холод — ледяной, запредельный, обжигающий холод, стягивающий кожу в ледяное, мутное полотно; Уиллоу вцепилась пальцами руки-без-копья во что-то сверху, и те немедленно потеряли всякую чувствительность.  
Обледеневшая ладонь, прижатая к груди, дернулась; отточенный, автоматический жест. Щелкнула крышечка зажигалки.  
Вспыхнул огонек.  
На какое-то мгновение он осветил тварь из тьмы, прижавшую Уиллоу к земле, и Уиллоу впервые увидела ее — и она была прекрасна.  
Лоскутья темноты, перемешанные с пылью земной, узкий, черный, изящный силуэт, шея и тощие, острые плечи, овал лица, немного похожий на человеческий; черный дым перетекал во тьму, как пряди волос. Уиллоу готова была поспорить, что это была — была когда-то; нет, есть сейчас — молодая женщина. Она смотрела на Уиллоу — без глаз, без лица; образ из тьмы, силуэт абсолютного отсутствия света. Выше, там, в текучих прядях, пульсировало подобие странного, красного сияния — лепестки мака, лепестки пламени, огонь, который был алым; огонь, который был темным.  
Вся она была абсолютно, совершенно прекрасна, прекрасна настолько, что захватывало дух и до сладкой боли сжимало сердце, и глаз, чтобы смотреть, было недостаточно.  
Женщина должна была исчезнуть, отшатнувшись от пламени зажигалки, но вновь почему-то помедлила — на одно-единственное мгновение.  
Терпение в мире чудес всегда вознаграждалось.  
— Бу, — сказала Уиллоу шепотом.  
А потом дернулась вверх, вгрызаясь зубами во тьму.


End file.
